Merry Christmas, Darling
by Lady Dudley
Summary: The Christmas after Season 4


**A/N: I felt like doing a little Christmas story for Eric & Pam. Not sure about how it turned out, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. The title comes from the song "Merry Christmas, Darling" that made me think of them :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Merry Christmas, Darling_**

…  
><em>I wish you Merry Christmas<br>Happy New Year, too  
>I've just one wish<br>On this Christmas Eve  
>I wish I were with you<br>_-'Merry Christmas, Darling'  
>…<p>

Snowflakes glistened in the moonlight as they drifted lazily down to earth and Christmas lights twinkled in the darkness.

A couple ran hand in hand and giggling down the street, pausing for a brief kiss under the street lamp before hurrying on.

In his darkened office at Fangtasia Eric saw none of this; instead he was gazing intently at the bright pink package on his desk.

Pam's Christmas present.

He had never celebrated Christmas until he had turned Pam: Pam _adored_ Christmas.

He was never entirely sure if it was the decorating, the gift giving or just the general festivities that she enjoyed the most but it was the one holiday she truly embraced.

In fact it had become a sort of competition between them to try and outdo each other: him with Dracula Night and her with Christmas.

Oddly enough she always seemed to win; he claimed it was because she had the advantage as Christmas occurred later in the year but he knew it was really because he indulged her more than he cared to admit.

This year, however, was different.

After everything they had gone through Pam hadn't had the time, or the inclination, to pull together her usual Christmas festivities.

In fact, much to his surprise, Pam had boycotted the entire season: choosing to lock herself away instead.

After all that had happened he wasn't sure if he would be able to reach her, he'd hurt her deeply and her boycotting the season she loved so much only proved to him just how deep the hurt ran.

He drew himself up, she could do what she liked; _he_ wasn't going to waste the holiday season. He'd give her the present he'd bought her and then go and celebrate on his own if he had to.

That decision made, he scooped up her gift and sped at vampire speed over to her house.

He found her sitting morosely on her couch, dressed in an oversized bathrobe that she had filched from him years ago and painting her nails.

"Merry Christmas," he greeted her, his voice sounding more terse than he had intended.

"Thank you," she replied, not looking up from her nail painting.

Eric pursed his lips, "Pam, I told you I was sorry, what more do I have to do?" he demanded.

She finally looked up at him, "You don't have to do anything, Eric, I just don't feel like celebrating this year."

"Bullshit – this is about Sookie."

"You know until I met her I wasn't aware that whole world revolved around Sookie Stackhouse," she shot back.

"Then what is your problem?"

"At this point in time: you," she grumbled.

He chose to ignore her comment and settled for dumping her present on the coffee table instead, "Ho-ho-ho," he said darkly, his voice holding an almost savage edge.

It was Pam's turn to ignore him as she made her way to her bedroom, blowing on her nails as she did so. She returned a few moments later with a package of her own and silently placed it, with more grace than Eric had displayed, next to hers on the table.

"Merry Christmas," she said quietly after a moment, resuming her position on the couch and reopening her bottle of nail polish.

Eric regarded her for a long moment, "What's going on Pam?" he asked, his voice a stark contrast to how he had addressed her moments before.

"You've got some nerve asking me that, Eric," she said bitterly, looking up at him, "after everything that's happened do you really expect me to be _celebrating_?" she asked, incredulously. "Go find your fairy, Eric, you're wasting your time with me," she added darkly, returning to her nails.

Eric narrowed his eyes a little, "As I recall, from all your brow beating about the season," she shot him a dark look that he chose to ignore, "the Christmas season is about being with those you love and new beginnings." He moved to take a seat on the couch, "And that being the case," he continued easily, "I'm staying right here."

Pam pursed her lips.

"I promise, we won't celebrate anything," he told her trying to look serious and watching as she fought back a smile.

"All right, you can stay," she conceded.

"Good," he said sitting himself more comfortably on the couch. "What now?" he asked after a moment.

Pam eyed the nail polish, "Don't even think about it," he warned her.

"Spoilsport."

"Scrooge."

They smiled at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Eric."

"Merry Christmas, _nämen älskling._"


End file.
